1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for continuously scrolling a large scale picture and its apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been developed equipments serving as a multimedia and processing information in which pictures, CAD figures, characters, and numerical data are mixed. It has been required that a large scale picture such as a map picture as picture data is processed by such equipments.
In the conventional equipments, since a picture input by a scanner was used as a unit picture, it was possible to perform the continuous scrolling in the input unit picture. However, it was difficult to continuously scroll the picture over the other input unit picture. Moreover, it was necessary to provide a special hardware for processing the picture data.
Conventionally, in order to continuously scroll the large scale picture, there were needed a picture memory with a large capacity for retaining picture data to be displayed and a special hardware for processing the picture data.